THE HARRY POTTER UNIT
by FloppyWandedDementorBoggerer
Summary: Congrats! On purchasing your first Harry Potter unit. Please read this easy to follow manual to learn all about your new unit.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Owners How To Manual

_Congratulations!! _You've just purchased the Harry Potter Unit. To ensure you get the fullest experience out of your Unit, please read these easy to follow instructions.

**Basic Information:**

Name: Harry James Potter (a.k.a The Chosen One, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Golden Boy)

Age: 15

Place of Birth: St. Mungo's Hospital in Scotland

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'8

**The Harry Potter Unit comes with:**

1 wand: Holly, 11", supple, single phoenix feather

A pair of circular glasses

1 white owl

2 Gryffindor ties and scarves

3 pairs of robes

The Marauders Map

**Unpacking your Unit**

When first opening your Harry Potter unit you may be shocked by his dazzling green eyes. No worries, you will become accustomed to their shocking intensity with time. Your units clothing will be a bit shabby do to having hand-me-downs from his cousin the Dudley Dursley Unit. A simple shopping trip is advised to keep your Harry Potter unit looking spiffy and clean cut.

**Programming**

Your Harry Potter unit is a very kind and polite person and will not object to a little manual labor around the house. Cleaning and a bit of cooking helps your unit feel as if he's contributing to the household, but be warned he is susceptible to over-bossiness and will become meek. So make sure not to leave him people who will take advantage of his kindness for too long.

**Magic: **The Harry Potter unit is in fact a wizard and will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is a brave Gryffindor and will gladly put himself in danger if it means saving a life, so be aware that he will be in and out of medical care quite often. We suggest getting good Health Insurance for your unit.

**Family: **Sadly the Lily Evans and the James Potter units are no longer manufactured which means your Harry Potter unit does not have parents. Though all hope is not lost, the Sirius Black and Remus Lupin units are very close to your unit and will protect him with their lives. _(Note: the Sirius Black unit will play pranks to amused your Harry Potter unit)_

**Enemies: **Your Harry Potter unit has a ton of enemies, so beware of attack when alone with your unit. The Draco Malfoy unit is a constantly taunting your Harry Potter unit and might engage him in a fight if he's feeling brave enough. The Lucius Malfoy unit is more dangerous and will definitely attack your unit if he's alone. But your units biggest enemy is the Lord Voldemort unit. This unit is a complete madman and will stop at nothing to get rid of your Harry Potter unit.

**Friends: **The Harry Potter unit is most known for being best friends with the Ronald Weasley unit and the Hermione Granger unit. Together the three are called the Golden Trio and will stick together through thick and thin. Although be aware that the Ronald Weasley unit tends to get jealous and will through a little hissy fit if your Harry Potter unit gets too much praise and attention by the media.

**Your Harry Potter unit comes with these settings:**

Kind and Polite (default)

Gryffindor Bravery

Precocious Prankster (Level 2 Lock- comes on when goofing around with the Sirius Black unit)

Chosen One (Level 5 Lock- comes on automatically when facing the Lord Voldemort unit and is Death Eater units)

Note that the Gryffindor Bravery setting while more than likely land your unit in a hospital bed for a few days. Also the setting may turn on by itself in any tight situation so to avoid a hospital stay quickly defuse the situation and try to get him back on the Kind and Polite setting.

The Chosen One setting is the highest setting your Harry Potter unit can achieve and will only come into play when faced in the final showdown with the Lord Voldemort unit.

The Precocious Prankster setting can be the most fun and annoying setting. Especially when with the Sirius Black unit. When your unit is on this setting we hope you have hair coloring products and plenty of shower gel in your possession because you will more than likely have rainbow polka dotted hair and become sticky from mystery goo balloons.

**Relationships to Other units:**

**Sirius Black: **This unit is your units Godfather and is a very goofy childlike person. He will usually fool around with your unit and pull pranks on you and any unsuspecting visitors you may have around. But don't be fooled he gets very serious when anything concerns the Harry Potter unit.

**Remus Lupin: **This unit is the more logical one of the Harry Potter unit Godfathers. He is full of wisdom and will most likely be the one apologizing for the Sirius units pranks.

**Hermione Granger: **This female unit is a book loving person and will admonish the Harry Potter and Ron Weasley units for their rash Gryffindor Bravery or for just not studying enough.

**Ronald Weasley: **This redheaded unit was your units first friend when attending Hogwarts. Fun loving, your Harry Potter unit will talk endlessly with this unit and can just about tell him anything. Though watch out for signs of jealousy when these two units are out and about in public.

**Fred and George Weasley: **These two pranksters are very close with your unit. Often calling your unit their "little brother", they are also own their own joke shop in the wizarding community and are in a partnership with your unit. Careful though, like the Sirius Black unit they are very good pranksters and just might turn your units voice into a meowing kitten when he's not looking.

**Ginny Weasley: **This unit has the worlds biggest crush on your unit and wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her days with him. Your unit is very compatible with this one and will probably end up marrying her under the right circumstances.

**Draco Malfoy: **Your unit and this one definitely don't get along. They constantly taunt each other and push each others buttons. So to be safe, when having them in the same room together try to keep them as calm as possible. Otherwise a battle of words and spells may occur and your furniture my not survive the fight. Though if you introduce them on neutral territory and get them to slowly progress something more just might bloom between the two.

**Severus Snape: **This unit absolutely hates your units guts. Mainly because of the extinct James Potter unit. The Snape unit projects his hatred of your units father onto him and thus makes your units life full frustration. Try to keep your unit out of the Snape units way or else it could mean detention and house points for your unit.

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem: **Your Harry Potter unit is looking underweight.

**Solution: **This is a problem caused by your units previous caretakers the Dursley family units. To solve this problem make sure you keep Harry unit well fed and clothed. If not this may led to health problems later on.

**Problem: **People are being petrified and they're blaming it on your unit.

**Solution: **This all can be resolved by going into the girls bathroom on the second floor and speaking 'Open up' in Parseltongue to the nearby sink. When the sink opens go down into the chamber and kill the giant basilisk that lives down there. That should put a stop to the nonsense.

**Problem: **Your Harry Potter unit is telling you that he's seen the Sirius unit being tortured by the Lord Voldemort unit and wants to go save him.

**Solution: **This is just a trick! The Sirius Black unit is safe and sound at Grimmauld place. The Lord Voldemort unit is just using your units compassion for his godfather unit to lure him into the Ministry of Magic. ..GO!! If you do it will be the end of manufacturing the Sirius Black unit.

**Problem: **The Ron Weasley unit won't talk to your Harry Potter unit.

**Solution: **This is just a streak of jealousy from the Ron unit. Try to get your unit to talk with the Ron unit and if that doesn't work then get the Hermione Granger unit to smack some sense into the Ron unit.

_**Thank you for purchasing the Harry Potter unit. We hope you enjoy the full experience of your Harry Potter unit to the fullest.**_


	2. JUST A NOTE!

This is just a little A/N!

One of my reviewers pointed out that it would be weird that Harry was born in St. Mungo's because most witches had home births. This is true but for a new story I'm making, St. Mungo's is in Scotland and the only time women actually deliver babies there is because there is a complication with the birth. Lily had such complications and thus was sent to St. Mungo's (which is in Scotland). And even though Harry was born in Scotland, he is raised British.

So this was just to clear anything up. Hope you enjoy the new story once I put it up.


End file.
